A Wizard, A Lord, A Horcrux, and the Universe
by Jocyo
Summary: Former Title: The Mark of the Blood Traitor. A jet of green light sped towards Neville. “Mobilus Harry!” Harry’s small body moved in front of Neville’s. The next he could remember was a searing pain near his eye, and his body fell...No Gay Pairings.
1. The Triwizard Tournament

**HARRY POTTER DO NOT OWN. This Takes place is Ginny's 3rd Year.**

TEXTParseltongue

'_TEXT' _Telepathy

_TEXT_ Flashback/thoughts.

**BY THE WAY, RAB IS ACTUALLY _REGULUS BLACK_.**

--

_Ginny was in her own mind, trapped in chains, and Riddle was strutting past her. "You know, you are different from all the other Weasleys, Ginny…" Tom said. "The Underdog of the lot, yes of course…" He chuckled. "And a dark desire for power…" He continued. "That is why I chose you, you know…You are someone who I can trust my powers in for this short amount of time…"_

_Ginny's head went up to look at Tom. "You…evil…"_

"_Do not act like you do not have any of the dark qualities I have just mentions, Ginerva…"_

"_Alright, I admit I don't like being the little girl, but—,"_

"_I will not give you any food or energy. I know you can thrive in this environment, and I would like to see how…"_

_He was torturing her! So that was it! That evil little…_

_Days passed…_

_Ginny was dying of starvation while Tom was staring at her. Needless to say, it was a very awkward situation._

"_This is boring me…"_ Ginny said in fluent parseltongue. Seconds later, she gasped. Astonishment overwhelmed her. She was a parselmouth?

"_It is time…"_ Tom said, and Ginny could feel his body melting into hers. Her eyes flashed red with catlike slits and she grew fangs. Then she set off to cause a whole chain of events.

_Walking along the corridor, she saw Mrs. Norris. She smiled and said. "Come…"_

_Instantly, a long green serpent came through several pipes, and Mrs. Norris was turned to stone._

_Ginny raised one of her fingers, all of them had claws now, and cut her throat, and let the blood drip. With her hands, she wrote:_

_**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.**_

"_Rip…tear…kill…soo hungry…for soo long…kill time to kill…"_

"_Don't worry my pet, you will do all those things in a matter of time…" _Ginny chuckled.

"_I SMELL BLOOD! I SMELL BLOOD!"_ shouted the monster, which was a basilisk.

_Ginny chuckled once more before dashing out of site._

_Then she got trapped again in her mind._

"_What do you want, Riddle?"_ she asked coldly.

"_Oh, I have come to bless you."_

"_Bless me?"_

"_In a way similar to Potter's scar, only much more strong."_

"…"

_The next thing she knew, Tom took out a knife and cut her throat, then he cut his wrist. He placed his wrist to her throat, and they both healed instantly._

"…_?"_

"_Now you are bonded to the Dark, and there is nothing your friend, Potter, can do about it!" Tom cackled his high-pitched laugh, and Ginny fainted in her chains._

"_Demendus!" He said, and part of Ginny's soul came out. Then he used the charm on himself, and switched the bits of souls around._

"_You will be my seventh Horcrux, Ginny Weasley…"_

--

Ginny read the letter once more.

_Dear Ms. Weasley,_

_Due to several curses and mistakes, the Sorting Hat had been making odd decisions for people, and we will have to resort every student in Hogwarts. Third Years are to be resorted at 7:00 PM._

_Sincerely,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Minerva McGonagall_

So she had to be resorted? That was odd, she thought.

Fortunately, she was reading this letter at the Hogwarts Express Train, and they were almost there. She sat alone, after her brother Ron had teased her madly about her crush on Neville Longbottom.

She gnawed on a Pumpkin Pasty as she dressed herself. They arrived. The Sorting was about to start.

The Tattered Hat lay on a stool as usual. Familiar names were called up until—

"Weasley, Ginevra!"

'_Hmm, there is a definite amount of courage in here, but there is also a desire I see…A desire for power? Hehehe. Well, you'll still be in GRY—_

_WAIT! Don't put me in with my brother, he's such a prat to me. Put me in Ravenclaw or somewhere else._

'_Well, if that's what you really want, I can't give you Ravenclaw.'_

_Why ever not?_

'_Because if you're not in Gryffindor then you better be in _SLYTHERIN!"

Ginny took the hat off and flung it aside and, to her pleasure, saw shocked faces everywhere. Just as she was walking through, she felt her heart start to beat faster and faster. Then, she fainted and a white wisp came out of her mouth. It started to morph into Ginny's shape, and then it split apart.

One wisp looked like Ginny holding a book. Another looked like Ginny kissing an indistinct figure. One looked like Tom Riddle. One looked like Ginny being angry. There were many more, but before people could look at them all, they disappeared into Ginny's mouth again and then, quick as a flash, a black wisp flew in there as well.

-- The next day…

Ginny woke up and later learned that there was a Triwizard Tournament. She laughed when she saw the aging limit put on the goblet. She had studied Dark Arts over the summer, and knew the perfect charm to get herself in, and that's exactly what she did. Later that morning, she received a Howler. Scanning it before opening it, she did a revealing charm and found it was for the fact that she was in Slytherin. She pointed her wand at it and muttered. "Temesphus." And it burned up.

"ATTENTION!" McGonagall said. Then Dumbledore took over. "I am pleased to announce the beginning of the Triwizard Tournament! The Three contestants are: Viktor Krum from Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour from Beaxbatons, and…Ginny Weasley from Hogwarts!"

Everyone was stunned, and all turned to look at Ginny.

"The first task will begin today! Follow me, contestants!"

Ginny rose from the Slytherin table and walked forward.

"The first task will be defeating a boggart. Not one of your average boggarts, these boggarts are trained to be exactly like what you fear, so the Riddikulus spell will not work." Dumbledore said. "You will have to fight the boggarts. Be aware that even though these are boggarts, and therefore not human, you are still not allowed to use the Unforgivable Curses."

Ginny swore. The Unforgivables were the only spells that would give her a chance against her worst fears. That is, not including the other Ancient and Dark Magics she learned over the summer. She supposed that those would have to do.

When they went to the separate Boggart arenas and found their own individual sections of the areas for their own Boggart, Ginny's demon immediately transformed into a hooded figure in Death Eater robes. Her (for it was indeed a her,) voice was hoarse, and she said "Avada Kedavra!" Sensing danger, Ginny dodged the attack before it was cast.

Then, time itself seemed to stop except for Ginny and Harry Potter, whose scar was throbbing madly. A red light glowed in Ginny's backpack, and Tom Riddle's Diary emerged. The pages flipped mysteriously and a gray figure came out of it. It was —

"Riddle!" Ginny gasped. Unknown to them all, Harry was also taking in these words.

"I have come back, my dear Ginevra." Tom said. "From the moment you touched this Diary again, you also created a bond with me, even if you didn't know it."

"Now I will wipe the filth from your blood." Tom said. "I will erase the mark of the Blood Traitor from you, and then your true dark power can be unleashed."

Ginny turned white. "What if I don't want to?"

"You don't have a choice."

Harry jumped up and brandished his magic wand, which surprised Tom.

Tom instantly incapacitated Harry with the Petrificus Totalus spell and a burning sensation struck Ginny. The swirly mark that condemned her to being a Blood Traitor was fading! Struggling, Tom managed to get the mark off, and time went back in order.

Now Ginny was fighting Boggart Ginny again. The Boggart launched more Dark spells at Ginny, but she dodged them almost lazily. With a flick of her wand, black flames erupted around the demon. Her eyes, now with permanently reddened irises, grew wide as she shot shadow everywhere at the Boggart. Eyes came out of nowhere, staring at the dying shapeshifter.

"Un etsu haaillimus…" Ginny began an intricate spell. "Ellib, en tet saazet. Tyim suut litmu, yyit foy saazet." Her body began to glow, and it seemed like she exploded. When the dark smoke subsided, the true form of the boggart was revealed to everybody.

--

**Woah, now that was a long chapter. Review and give me ideas, please?**


	2. Darkness Potions

**HARRY POTTER DO NOT OWN. This Takes place is Ginny's 3rd Year.**

TEXTParseltongue

'_TEXT' _Telepathy

_TEXT_ Flashback/thoughts.

**TEXT ** Out of context

"_TEXT" _ some sort of unknown language.

--

"Un etsu haaillimus…" Ginny began an intricate spell. "Ellib, en tet saazet. Tyim suut litmu, yyit foy saazet." Her body began to glow, and it seemed like she exploded. When the dark smoke subsided, the true form of the boggart was revealed to everybody.

**--**

'_The boggart transformed into you, you know…' _Tom's ringing voice still sent shivers down her spine, even after she had spent the summer trying to keep her emotions inside. _'Like a blast from the future, eh? Huhuhuhuhuhu…'_

For the first time ever, a boggart actually assumed it's natural form. It was a reddish demon, and it was fairly large. _"You…"_ it said. _"Never before has our kind revealed our true identities to humans…You truly are the Dark Child…"_ it said before turning to ashes. For some reason, Ginny seemed to be the only one who understood what it said. Then again, she probably was.

Speak of the devil, one day later she got an odd-looking letter.

_Dear Ms. Weasley,_

_Last night, we have witnessed the potential of your powers, and would be most pleased if you would stop by at Knockturn Alley Sunday evening. I have informed Mr. Borgin, and we will meet in the cellar of his store, Borgin and Burke's. Please do not send a reply to this message; we have attached a charm to it that will automatically give us your answer._

_We will begin your lessons next week._

_Signed,_

_Daimen Torr _**(A/n: Saw that 10 times fast _hint hint_)**

_Lessons?_ Thought Ginny. _What does he mean? I better go and find out._

Of course, she wouldn't be going that quickly. She'll go on Christmas, which was drawing near. In the meantime, she would make a potion she read out of a restricted potions book. This potion would allow you to make a wish, as long as it pertained to yourself only. (**A/n: That means that you can wish that you were more powerful, but you can't wish that your girlfriend was more powerful.**)

She knew what to wish for. She had decided on making her potion give her Animagus abilities, but for that kind of thing, she needed a bit of the animal she was going to turn into, so she went outside.

As if on cue, an Augery soared by, and Ginny plucked some feathers from the Reddish Phoenix. She put the glowing feathers into the bubbling potion in her cauldron, and — _Poof! _— it turned blue. Pinching her nose, Ginny guzzled down the liquid and became a Phoenix Animagus. She tried half-transforming and saw that she had, not only wings, claws, and a tail, but for some reason, fangs. She looked like something from the anime called Inuyasha. She turned back to her human form and went to her first lesson: Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The D.A.D.A. teacher was a woman, whom they addressed as Professor Sckrybll. She taught them many new spells and introduced the term _Mana_, which was a word that meant, in a wizarding sense, the amount of magical energy you had. She taught them how to concentrate them on their hands to perform wand-less spells (Which, of course, weren't as strong as wanded spells) or to channel Mana through objects in case you lost your wand. After that, she paired the Slytherins with the Gryffindors to duel eachother.

Ginny's duel appeared to be the most interesting: She was dueling Harry Potter, after all. Harry was putting up quite a fight.

Ginny wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. She was getting tired of dodging Harry's continual spells, but what could she do? She tried to think of something that could conduct Mana more efficiently than a Magic Wand. Immediately, she thought of a magical staff she had seen in an illustration in a Magicking Book. Her shiny, brown, wooden wand transfigured into a golden staff with Silver claws to hold a dark red jewel in the center. Gemstones were encrusted onto the surface every so often.

"Poheniboria!" Ginny bellowed, and a phoenix erupted out from the tip of her wand. It cocked its beak back and dashed to Harry like a lance. It hit Harry very hard, and he instinctively retaliated and said. "Serpensortia!"

A long, slithering snake, angry, was protruding from the tip of Harry's Wand. It swiped at Ginny with such force that suggested that Ginny did the serpent a great personal wrong. Ginny dodged it easily and clawed (if you could call it that, considering she was in human form) the snake, which burst into a red mess of gooey blood. "Ech…" Ginny said, as she dodged another attack from Harry.

Then, Ginny plunged her staff into the ground and shouted. "EXCLAIBRE!" A rush of wind flew into Harry and knocked him to the ground. Ginny took the pointy staff and rested it like one would a cane next to Harry's chest. "You lose." Ginny said, smirking.

The other lessons were no fun, in Ginny's opinion. Transfiguration was all review to her, and in Charms she learned nothing new. Only in Potions was it fun.

"Late, Weasley?" Snape hissed to Ginny. "That'll be ten points from Gry—Slytherin." He scowled.

This lesson, they were supposed to make the most complicated potion they could think of. The more complicated it was, the less chance it would have of getting a Troll Grade, Snape had said. Ginny decided to improvise and make her own potion. It would be a potion that would give you the power to…hm…the power…the power to…Aha! Ginny got an idea. It would give you the power to control the Darkness for a while, like she could. She had learned that a spell let you do that, so she would have to find a way to transfer it into a potion.

A sprig of Wolfsbane, she added. She stirred it for five minutes before adding a Boggart Leg to it. Then she cast the Killing Curse on it (She used a nonverbal incantation) and set a fire under her cauldron. From there, she poured a pickled bezoar into the mixture and produced a blob of shadow under her cloak. She dropped the black thing into her potion and it flared black. Then, she took her wand, lengthened it, and stirred it using that. Then she cast "Wingardium Leviosa!" while stirring. The result? Just what she wanted: A Darkness Potion.

"And what is this?" Sneered Snape. "Did you think you could actually make a decent potions using Pickled Bezoar and Wolfsbane? The two ingredients are Polar Opposites! What is this supposed to be used for, anyway?"

"If I am correct, _Professor_." She added. "It will give the drinker of the draught the power to manipulate — for lack of a better word — Darkness."

"Alright," Snape said, clearly not believing what she just said. "Potter, drink this."

"What? Me?" Said Harry. "Why?"

"Do it or you'll face detention."

Groaning, Harry Potter took the vial from Professor Snape's grasp and took a sip. To his anticipation, it tasted horrible. Then, an unmistakable rush of power went through his arms. He felt it very strongly, and tried somehow to test to see if the potion worked. He moved his arm and a surge of blackness followed it. He tried punching an imaginary enemy, and a dark beam shot out of his arm.

"Weasley." Snape said coldly. "Two hundred points to Slytherin."


	3. Daimen

**HARRY POTTER DO NOT OWN. This Takes place is Ginny's 3rd Year.**

TEXTParseltongue

'_TEXT' _Telepathy

_TEXT_ Flashback/thoughts.

**TEXT ** Out of context

"_TEXT" _ some sort of unknown language.

Also, fun joke from the Harry Potter Book 4 my friend and I made up.

"The Avada Kedavra is a spell that requires power behind it." Moody said. "You can all say the incantation out loud right now and I doubt I will get so much as a nosebleed." **(This is original text.)**

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"Argh, my nose!"

--

After the day was over, Ginny strolled over to the Restricted Section in the library. Casting an invisibility Charm, she looked at a book on learning how to speak Parseltongue. True, she knew most of the language from Tom Riddle, but she still wanted to learn more. After all, you can't have too much knowledge.

**Later…**

When she was finished with the book, Ginny promptly threw it back onto its shelve. Today was Christmas, so it wouldn't hurt to go see where her 'lessons' would start.

She told her friends that she would be going to Diagon Alley to buy some school materials, and went to Knockturn Alley instead. She met Borgin in there.

"Good Afternoon," Ginny said. "Borgin."

"It is right down here." Borgin said, and a trapdoor opened up.

"Ginevra," Daimen said, after she had crawled into the damp space. "We have noticed that you have qualities that we are looking for."

"Who is we?" Ginny asked.

"You'll find out in a second, first I want you to concentrate on your Mana."

Ginny did.

"Now, try concentrating on the Mana around the room. It should appear as a yellow wisp."

She did.

"This is human emotion. Try fusing it with _your _Mana, and bring it into your body."

Surprisingly, Ginny did everything correctly, and a sudden chill was present in the room.

"Ginevra," Daimen said. "I am teaching the Arts of the Dementor."

Ginny didn't flinch or move at all.

"Brave, eh?" Daimen said. "Then I better get back to teaching you."

All through the lesson, Daimen taught Ginny how to steal souls and how to levitate.

"Ginevra…" Daimen said. "Will you join the cult of the Dementors?"

"No." She replied.

"Very well then." Daimen said, calmly.

"Where were you?" asked Ron.

"We've been worried sick!" said Hermione.

"I accidentally got stuck in a store because the owner thought that I stole one of his items." Ginny lied. "But I'm back, anyway."

--

When they finally got back to school, they realized that the Second Task for the Triwizard Tournament would be starting today. So, Ginny walked off with Krum and Delacour. People were still envious on how an underaged wizard managed to get their name in the Goblet of Fire.

Today's test was to kill this odd-looking punching-bag thingy. This time, however, Unforgivable Curses were allowed. Apparently, the more 'powerful' curses you shot at it, the shorter amount of time it would take to 'kill' the thing.

Of course, Ginny had no need for them.

_Incantatem Shadows!_ Ginny thought, as Shadows rushed up to her fingers, and she pressed them into the punching bag. _Iccio! Lucium! Rakenum Seremonym!_

Ginny then took out her Mana-conducting staff and began smacking the punching bag and, surprisingly, it had a great effect. Then, Ginny saw a yellow glow in the air. Without knowing what she was doing, she directed her Mana towards the substance, and it immediately vanished. Suddenly, it grew much colder.

Everyone in the stadium shuddered. What was this feeling? Harry thought that there were dementors invading, and everyone else thought that there was a sudden breeze. It distracted them so much that they didn't even pay close attention to Ginny, who was now smacking the bag furiously after regaining her energy by stealing away human happiness.

She brandished the staff like a sword and a trail of darkness was following it, and she stabbed the bag, finally killing it.

However, Ginny's feeling of accomplishment didn't last long. Shortly afterwards, Death Eaters broke into Hogwarts. Everybody ran back into the dorms, except for Ginny, Harry, the teachers, and other students who thought they could fend off the army of Dark Lord Supporters.

Ginny shot out Dark spells at most of them and held them off while Harry shot powerful Stupefy's to stun them into unconsciousness. Finally, they seemed to be getting tired, and ran away.

Then, a Death Eater performed a spell on Ginny. "Ocio Demendus!" He said, and Ginny's soul came out, broken into little pieces that represented hate, love, envy, and so forth. All of her soul came out, and it fled away.

Then Harry remembered. _That dark thing that flew into her mouth during the sorting ceremony. Where is it?_

The answer came immediately. Apparently, the Death Eater wanted to steal all of her soul to kill her, but her iris turned red and her pupils to slits and she ripped through his body.

"Obliviate!" She sent the spell to Harry, and she turned into her Animagus Phoenix form and flew away. Harry, who was dazed, only saw a Phoenix flying away.

Ginny immediately started looking for followers. She had planned out everything. They would be the Soul Drinkers, going from Muggle towns to Muggle cities, causing calamity and chaos, along with some luxuries (souls). The Drinkers would be composed of Dementors and wizards/witches who will/have learn(ed) the art of the Dementor. They would each wear a purple ring that, if taken off or stolen, will injure the person/such person who stole the ring. It will be embedded with a magical signature of the person, so a wizard who took Polyjuice Potion could be identified. It was perfect.

Of course, she would have to graduate from Hogwarts first, otherwise the Ministry would find her underage magicks. She sighed, and turned back to the school, making it look like she had just fought a million Death Eaters.

Coincidentally, the second she tried to 'explain' what had happened, the Hogwarts Gates burst open once again. This time, it was evident that the Death Eaters had planned to back themselves up with an army of Vampires.

Once again, the attention turned to Ginny Weasley as she stealthily knocked them out one by one, using the shadows to her advantage. One vampire, probably the leader, turned out to be one who could control Darkness as well.

Ah, you can control the night as well, youthful one? Said the Leader.

Parseltongue, are you? Said Ginny. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" she said. It bounced right off him. "Of course, Vampires are already dead…"

The Leader Vampire shot a jet of black liquid, which looked suspiciously like ink, at Ginny, who vanished it with a flick of her finger (wandless magic) "Evanesco!"

--

Woop. Cliffy.


	4. Soul Drinker

**HARRY POTTER DO NOT OWN. This Takes place is Ginny's 3rd Year.**

TEXTParseltongue

'_TEXT' _Telepathy

_TEXT_ Flashback/thoughts.

**TEXT ** Out of context

"_TEXT" _ some sort of unknown language.

The Leader Vampire shot a jet of black liquid, which looked suspiciously like ink, at Ginny, who vanished it with a flick of her finger (wandless magic) "Evanesco!"

--

As he was distracted, Ginny reached out for the necklace around the Leader's neck, sensing its magic aura.

"You're not a real vampire." Ginny said. "Just a mere imitation with an immortality necklace, honestly. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

He fell, limp, onto the ground. Fortunately, no one was watching. She would be safe, for now.

She spoke too soon. Almost immediately, a brown owl flew down with a letter.

--

Dear Ms. Ginevra Weasley,

We have received intelligence that you have performed an Unforgivable Curse Two Minutes ago.

As you know, these curses, when performed on a human being, are punishable by a lifetime in Azkaban. Your hearing will be on February 10, three days from now. You will be sent to Azkaban to await your trial.

Best wishes,

Mafalda Hopkirk,

**Misuse of Magic Office**

--

Out of nowhere, and with a CRACK!, Dementors appeared, along with several ministry officials.

Prepared for this, Ginny cast a spell on the surrounding area, causing each of the officials and Dementors to explode before they could open their mouths. _Now I'm on the run from the law._ Ginny thought. _I better run._

Meanwhile, a blue beetle was hopping around on the grass nearby.

---

_**15-YEAR-OLD WEASLEY CHILD ON THE RUN!**_

Ginny Weasley is on the run from the law, specialists suspect a new Dark Lord.

_At half-past three this morning, Rita Skeeter can exclusively reveal that Ginevra Molly Weasley, 15, daughter of Arthur Weasley, is on the run from accidentally performing an Unforgivable Curse._

"_I don't really think it's an accident." Says pretty Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin Fourth-Year. "She probably did it all for attention."_

_After shooting down an innocent person near the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Ginny Weasley killed Ministry Officials and Dementors with one curse. People are told to beware, as this is the first recorded account of Dementor-Murder._

"_No matter what age she is, we will make sure she gets a lengthy time in Azkaban." Said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge._

_Meanwhile, Ginny Weasley is hiding somewhere. Some specialists suspect that she will be "The New Dark Lord." Comments one anonymous reporters. "There are rumors that she is actually He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's extra soul!"_

_Arthur Weasley was unavailable to report, but his wife, Molly Weasley, threatened to call the Ministry upon reporters. _

_---_

Ginny read the article from the inside of a dark cave. She chuckled. Well, they got most of it right… Maybe she should start on getting the Soul Drinkers started now. She already had the purple rings.

She strolled into the edge of Hogsmead and bellowed a call. It was a shrill, wolf-like call, "_Coouuwooooo_…!" that also sounded faintly like a bird's cawing. The call sent a chill throughout the air.

She took a knife and drew blood, which she used to help with her Dark Magic. She destroyed every building in sight and made the last three living people in the area, Blaise Zabini, Terry Boot, and Hermione Granger become Soul Drinkers, or risk being Kissed.

Later, she would make an alliance with the Death Eaters.

--

This was enough. After reading the article about the destruction of Hogsmead and abduction of three Hogwarts students, Harry decided to start a club to teach AntiDark Magic. Maybe he would call it the Defense Association, or DA.

He already got information from Dobby the House-elf where to set up the club: In the Room of Requirement, on the Seventh Floor of Hogwarts.

--

Their sixth DA lesson was about to start when —

_**CRASH!**_

"MORDSMODRE!"

"_Coouuwooooo_…!"

The Dark Mark and Soul Drinker's Song filled the air. With the Mark hovering above the castle, Death Eaters and Soul Drinkers poured into the building. Among them were Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Terry Boot, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Natalie Lestrange, and Zacharias Smith, all trained in Kissing, Happiness-sucking, Shadow Apparation (Similar to Apparation, but easier and doable in the Hogwarts Grounds.) and Levitation.

This was the first time the DA actually saw the Soul Drinkers, and sprang into action immediately. Ginny and Voldemort himself were at the back, watching the show.

Neville shot a Stunning Spell at Natalie, who countered with a Cruciatus, leaving Neville in the ground, writhing in pain.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted.

"I'm sorry…" She said. "If I said no, she'd kill me…parents…" Ron could see their were tears glistening in her eyes, but then her gazed hardened and she shot a _Serpensortia!_ at Ron, which caused an enormous snake to start attacking him.

Everyone was fighting someone or another, and Harry Potter happened to be fighting with Ginny Weasley.

"You've…changed…" Harry said, and indeed she had. Her normally red hair was now a cruel shade of black, and her irises were a permanent red.

"Yes, I know." Ginny said, grinning, which exposed her fangs.

"You're a vampire?" Harry said.

"Yes," Ginny said. "It's not a bad price to pay for eternal life, honestly."

Harry lunged at her and cast an _Expelliarmus!_ at her. Undeterred by this, Ginny sidestepped and cast the Cruciatus Curse at Harry.

Searing pain flew into his body, and he was twitching and shaking uncontrollably.

And then it left.

Fawkes flew by and dropped a black book onto Harry's lap. The title? A Beginner's Guide to Manipulating and Controlling the Dark Forces: featuring Shadow Magic and Blood Magic.

He flew through the pages and came upon a complex ritual that could defeat Voldemort and Ginny requiring immense amounts of concentration and blood. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, he immediately drew the diagrams and runes using his blood, albeit a little hastily.

"Oh, using blood magic now, Harry?" Asked Ginny, eyes narrowing. "That won't work. _Coouuwooooo…_!"

Mist began to seep in on Harry from every direction. Coughing, he raised a knife into the air and plunged it into his wrist. Using the blood, her added the final touches to his Ritual Diagram.


	5. A Change in Time and a Different World

**HARRY POTTER DO NOT OWN. This Takes place is Ginny's 3rd Year.**

TEXTParseltongue **(NOTE: Just for the heck of it, Parseltongue is going to be strange, since it can mean different words when translated. )**

'_TEXT' _Telepathy

_TEXT_ Flashback/thoughts.

**TEXT ** Out of context

"_**TEXT**" _ some sort of unknown language.

**Also, I use a cheap translator for the Latin Spells, FYI.**

Mist began to seep in on Harry from every direction. Coughing, he raised a knife into the air and plunged it into his wrist. Using the blood, he added the final touches to his Ritual Diagram.

--

It glowed momentarily, and then chains flew out from it onto Ginny. "Damn!" She shouted, and she fell in.

**SOUL DRINKER LEADER DISAPPEARS**

The infamous Soul Drinker leader, Ginny Weasley, vanishes.

_At 12:51 AM, Rita Skeeter writes, 14-Year-Old_

_Ginny Weasley, leader of the Soul Drinkers,_

_a three-month-old group of gangsters, re-_

_ports that after a brief moment of light, said lead-_

_er vanished from the battle site of Hogwarts._

"_It might be all a plot," Says Luna Lovegood. _

"_I think their really looking for Sniggle-Eared_

_Batsmonches and will ambush us when we _

_aren't looking."_

_Following this deranged statement, the Minister_

_of Magic stated on 9:57 P.M. last evening that_

"_On no circumstances should Hogwarts continue_

_running until officials fully inspect the battle site."_

"Ginevra Weasley." Boomed an echoing voice.

"What is it?" Ginny asked. "Is this Hell?"

"Yes it is," said the voice. "But we will give you…another chance."

"Another chance?"

"Yes," it said. "A chance deprived of evil. A chance in Hogwarts. A chance _without_ _DARKNESS!_" he bellowed, and the dark ball that went into Ginny's soul got sucked out.

Then, it felt like she was exploding, only in reverse. There was a jerk onto her foot, and she felt as though she was being pulled towards the ground while flying up at the same time.

The world span and a portal appeared in the sky, spitting her onto the ground in white robes.

"Hello," She asked kindly to a boy walking past her. "What year is it?"

"It's 2005 **(A/N: this is 4 years ahead of Ginny's time!)**, why?" he said.

"Oh, no reason."

She walked over to where she knew Hogwarts would be.

"Hi, I'm…" She thought of a fake name. "Virginia Arvenig, and I would like to apply for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher position."

--

Soon, Virginia Arvenig joined the Order of the Phoenix, and she joined with them on their hunts to destroy the remaining Soul Eaters, a combination of the Death Eaters and Soul Drinkers.

"Good morning class." Said Ginny. "I trust you all finished your homework?"

While she was saying this, a Slytherin student was muttering to the other.

"My colleague, Severus, favors Slytherins," Ginny said. "I do not." She said coldly. "Ten points from Slytherin, and please do not talk while I do next time."

The student scowled, but did nothing more.

"Due to the increasing amounts of Soul Eaters," Ginny said. "we will be starting on the Patronus Charm next lesson. Can anyone tell me what to do when performing the charm…?"

"You need to think of a happy thought!" said one student.

"Correct, miss…?"

"Weasley, Professor." Said the student.

"Yes, well," she seemed flustered. "Ten points to Ravenclaw."

"BOO!" shouted the cabinet.

"Get out of there, Peeves."

"Peevsie says no!"

"Students," Ginny began. "Silver is an odd material." She said. "It is the only known element that can exist in both the Undead and Living plains. Watch. _Accio Silver Nails!_"

Ginny nailed Peeves to the black board and cast the Silencing Charm on him to stop him from yelling multiple amounts of swear words.

Smirking, Ginny started again on the lesson. "Now you will notice —"

She didn't have enough time to finish her sentence. Her vision blurred and she fainted.

"Quick, somebody call Madam Promfey!"

Later, the nurse came down and conjured a stretcher for her and went to the Hospital Wing. She would not wake up, until Promfey gave her a Blood Replenishing potion.

"There's a Soul Eater…in…Hogwarts…" Ginny moaned. "…Oi…itsss…itss…in the Hogwarts Library…"

"Can someone translate that last bit?" Asked the nurse.

"She said that it is in the Library." Said a black-haired student called Jeremy Potter.

Suddenly, Ginny bolted up, eyes wide. She leaped from her bed and ran at full speed (which was very fast) to the Library.

Dashing past students, she finally got there and —

"Crucio!"

"Arrgh!"

Ginny was hoisted by her ankle and being tortured by one of the Soul Eaters she trained personally (though she won't tell him that).

'_Kill him…'_ said a sinister voice in the back of her head. _'KILL HIM! KILL!!'_

_Ergh, no, I don't want to…._

'_Kill him! Smell his blood! STAIN THE WALLS WITH HIS BLOOD!'_

_No I don't want —_

'_KILL! KILL HIM!'_

Fortunately, Dumbledore and other authorities came in before she could succumb to the voice.

"Arripio!" Dumbledore shouted, and the Soul Eater was lifted into the air.

"Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"Yes, Virginia?"

"I'm feeling…uncomfortable right now," She said. "May I take a short vacation?"

"You may."

"Thank you."

—

Ginny decided to go and visit Harry. He was 20, and had to stay at the Dursley's for three weeks every year. However, the second she went in, she got a headache and everything went blurry, and —

She woke up in a battlefield she recognized as the one she went to Hell from. _Of course!_ She thought. _The blood bonds on Harry's house turned me back in time because I _am_ Voldemort and _not _Voldemort at the same time! It must've caused some sort of weird reaction!_

Well, here she was, four years behind, in her Soul Eater body. She might as well get somewhere and at least change her outfit.

"Vicissitudo!" She said, and changed her clothes from black to white. She also performed a glamour charm on herself and changed her hair from red to black, so to hide her identity. She also rid herself of her freckles and put on some formal black Witch robes. She put on a fingerless glove on her left hand to hide her Purple Ring. Now, she was on the good side. She would stop Voldemort and help destroy his Horcruxes. She knew that right now, Harry and Co. were at Grimmauld Place. (**A/N: Dumbledore reactivated the Order earlier in this story.**)

Apparation occurred and she was in number 12.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Ron, rather rudely.

"I'm —" Ginny paused for the briefest moment and said, "You can call me Hassiseth, or Seth."

"Alright, Seth," said Harry, noting that in Parseltongue, Hassiseth meant Dark Flower. "How do you know of Number 12 Grimmauld Place?"

"Albus Dumbledore informed me of the Order of the Pheonix, and I would like to join your journey to destroy the Dark Lords Horcruxes."

"So you know about them, then?" asked Harry, then added. "The Horcruxes, I mean?"

"Certainly." Ginny said. "And I would like to tell you that Slytherin's Locket," She said, before Dumbledore could do some crazy thing to obtain the Fake Horcrux she knew that Regulus Black had implanted in the cancerous potion in the cave. "is in this very house."

"WHAT?!" Sirius Black had joined the conversation, and he was exchanging disbelieving looks with Harry.

Ginny had, meanwhile, lifted out her hand. There was a CRASH!, and the Locket floated towards her hand. There seemed to be some sort of Barrier that made it intangible to Ginny, and she said. "As I suspected. Harry, you will have to, at some point, put this Locket on to destroy the Dark Lord's soul from within it. But, we will talk about _that_ later."

Dark Flower, Harry had meant to say Hassiseth, but Dark Flower meant the same thing, so he continued, Do you communicate speak it?

Yes, I communicate it, Ginny replied. What is it that you would want right now?

I don't think that you are communicating the truth, Harry said. How do you really come upon the soul part information Horcrux information?

I shall not bore you with the details, Ginny said. But I will tell you that I was in…the snake wizard's Dark Lord's inner circle at one point.

All right, Harry hissed.

They had later tracked down and captured/killed several more Soul Drinkers and Death Eaters (They had not yet combined to form the Soul Eaters yet), all with Ginny helping them. It was not until they reached Wormtail that —

"Accio Locket!" Wormtail levitated the Horcrux out of Harry's grasp and said. "Renovo, Reparo, Resumo! Renovatio Resurrectio! (**A/N: Believe it or not, this is real latin.)** Minuo, iustitia! Resurrectio Caliga Dominus!" All of this he said very quickly.

A ghost of Voldemort came out of Slytherin's Locket.

"Wormtail, you have failed me again." Boomed Voldemort. "Not only did the Potter boy kill me again, but you have failed in creating the correct potion to resurrect me completely. Nevertheless, I can still move and cast spells, and for that you shall be rewarded, albeit only a little. AVADA KEDAVRA!" He sent a spell towards Ginny.

"Expecto Occisor!" A black Patronus-Shaped thing came out of Ginny's wand, then it started beating up Voldemort.

"Avada Kedavra!" He shouted, as a green light flashed towards Harry.

"Fatalis Protego!" Ginny shouted, but the shield didn't form in the right place, and the Killing Curse was still going. Ginny moved in front of Harry to shield him, but not before shouting "Celo animus in res!" A white wisp erupted from Ginny's wand just as she crumpled to the ground.

The white wisp was now fighting with Voldemort's soul. Eventually, Voldemort moved away and gave the wisp just enough time to go inside the locket, so when Voldemort went back, he flew into the air, rejected.

Then the wards activated. The spell had somehow given Voldemort a body, while the Horcrux and Voldemort were teleported to a different world…

—

**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…**

**Born to those who thrice defied,**

**He is born as the seventh month dies…**

**If his powers will not be sought,**

**Then all his goodness will be forgot.**

**Born as a lion in snake's skin,**

**The lion will die if the power is not sought, and **

**the Dark Heir will be found as the seventh month dies…**

_Today was the day: Frank and Alice Longbottom shared a ward with Lily and James Potter. They would expect the prophecy child to be one of them. The two ladies both gave birth: Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter were born._

_Then, the lights flickered off. A cold mist hung in the air._

"_Dementors! Run, Lily!" Shouted James._

_Lily stood stock-still and got flashes of the future._

_A dark, cloaked figure was standing by Lord Voldemort's side. It walked over to a gravestone._

"_RIP, Lily Evans Potter, 19XX – 2000."_

_It's hood fell off, and it looked like a miniature version of James, but with Lily's eyes. Lily understood it to mean that this figure was Harry!_

"_Get up, Potter." Said Voldemort._

"_Yes, Lord V — yes…"_

_The flashback, or rather, flash-forward, was over._

_As the two dementors closed in on them, the Healer's fainted. Then —_

_A flash of light, and a wail._

_The dementors dissolved away._

"_Neville! He is the prophecy child!" They all rushed to the Longbottom baby._

_To this day, they still don't know that the light was from Harry Potter…_

"_No! Not the Wardrobe!" He sounded close to tears again._

"_If you can't control your magic, boy, then you will stay in that Vanishing Wardrobe for days!" Shouted Lily at her annoying son. "Tarantellengra! Rictusempra! Crucinofatalis!"_

_The annoying boy fell to the floor, dancing and wheezing while jerking from the effects of the Forgivable-Cruciatus Curse._

"_Leviosa!" He floated to the Wardrobe._

Harry Potter hated his parents. His mother in particular. They always hated him for being related to Slytherin in any way.

_Harry was going to finally get his wand. While he was at Ollivander's, a particularly green wooden staff caught his attention. When no one was looking, he waved it around and a green spark came out of it._

"_Oho!" said Ollivander. "Oho!"_

"_What?" said Harry._

"_That, Mr. Potter, is Slytherin's Staff itself! Emerald Crystal, Willow, 2 Feet and 7 Inches, Snake Scale Core and Diamond-Hard Polish! You can have that for 40 Galleons if you want!"_

_Lily, not wanting to be rude in public, gave him the 40 Galleons and threw Harry into the Wardrobe once they got home._

In the Wardrobe, he always cried in silence. Why did they treat him so differently? And why, in particular, did they fawn over that Longbottom boy? _He can hardly stand a cauldron straight! _He thought.

_Well, today was the day to go to Hogwarts. He didn't bother going on the train. He could Apparate in a way to avoid the Anti-Apparate wards._

_CRACK! He disappeared._

_He was just in time for the Sorting._

_Don't judge a book by its cover,_

_The way you will judge me_

_There is more to this Hat than_

_What you can see!_

_Put me on your frail young head_

_And I'll put you where you belong_

_I can put you in Ravenclaw,_

_Where there are neither good or wrong_

_I can put you in cunning Slytherin,_

_Where you will meet ambitious friends_

_Or I can put you in Gryffindor,_

_Where friendship never ends_

_Good old Hufflepuff,_

_She was nice and fair_

_In here, you'll always be kind and fair!_

_So put me on, and get ready,_

_Let the Sorting BEGIN!_

_Abbot, Hannah became a Hufflepuff, as did Andrews, Lewis. Black, Conan became the first Ravenclaw, and Brown, Lavender was a Gryffindor._

_Corbin, Drew was a Slytherin._

_Deriks, Levon was a Ravenclaw…_

_Harry felt himself becoming drowsy, and was about to fall asleep when —_

"_Ridelle, Torepar!"_

_He put the dirty and frayed hat on himself._

"_Ahh," said the Hat. "I remember the last Potter to put on me. Shall I put you in James' House?"_

I don't want to be in any house my parents were in. If people could spit out their words in telepathy, Harry just did. I'll show them, fawning over that Longbottom kid…

_Now he wasn't talking to the Hat, but the Hat barged in on his thoughts anyways._

…never loved me, Cruciatus Curse, put me in the Wardrobe…

"_Well, you are a talented young mind, not a Hufflepuff, that's for sure. A Parselmouth too, and all that physical and mental strength. If not Gryffindor, better be…**SLYTHERIN!**"_

And, no one can forget the day —

_The lights exploded and the candles blew out. The fireplace faded and Voldemort and hid Death Eaters came into the party. Harry was locked in the Wardrobe, while the adults _ooh_ed and _ahh_ed at Neville. His 'Uncles' Remus and Sirius coming over wasn't a big helper either. They acted like Harry didn't exist._

_The Voldemort Followers barged in and began shooting everyone in site, leaving a cowering 5-Year-Old Harry Potter in a Vanishing Wardrobe._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

_A jet of green light sped towards Neville._

"_Mobilus Harry!" Harry's small body moved in front of Neville's. The next he could remember was a searing pain near his eye, and he fell onto Neville's lap._

_Everyone else ran away, leaving the Death Eaters there while Voldemort walked over to take over the Order of the Phoenix (OotP)._

"_Ugh. What happened?" Harry was stirring._

"_How — H – How d – did you g – g — no one — ever — How d – did you survive the K – Killing C – C –Curse?" stammered Nott._

"_What happened?" Harry repeated._

"_Your parent sacrificed you to save the Prophecy Child, Harry Potter." Said Voldemort's high, cold voice. "You belong to me now…"_

——

**a/n: The "Torepar Ridelle" part is significant for the plot, you'll understand later.**

**This is one of my longer chapters.**


End file.
